I Love You Baby, I'm Not A Monster
by DdongDdongie
Summary: Kau tau bagaimana jika aku menjadi monster? Apakah kau tetap mau berada di sampingku? Mencintaiku seperti setiap hari yang telah lalu? Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti monster di depan semua orang, terlebih didepan mu, Suamiku Kim Mingyu. MEANIE COUPLE, MEANIE, MINGYU, WONWOO, YAOI, BL, BOYXBOY, RATED M (NEW STORY) (NEW CHAP UP)
1. apologize

Maaf banget buat very very very late buat lanjutin ff aku aku setahun tinggal di asrama dan harus pake komputer umum. Terus aku sangat malu dan gak percaya diri buat nulis ff Mature yang banyak adegan ena-enanya. Anyway aku juga mau bikin ff romance mature yang tentang mermans gitu gara" liat anime free.

Jadi aku mau lanjutin atau enggak ._. mau nulis lagi apa enggak? Nulis content mature lagi atau enggak? ._. aku lagi bingung

I hope you all can help me guys ^^

Kalo respon kalian baik. Aku bakal bikin mature chapter buat semua ff aku ^^ dan ofc new story aku ^^


	2. again

Jadi, makasih buat yang udah dukung semua keputusanku dan udah nunggu aku lama buat update cerita ini. Jadi pasti kalian tau ceritaku yang judulnya mermans kan? Nah cerita itu aku mau hapus dari awal dan bikin lagi, aku rasa ceritanya itu absurd banget 😊😊 untuk yang lainnya secepatnya aku akan update ^^


	3. new prolog

Aku suka Laut, aku harap aku ini makhluk laut yang hanya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya berenang dan hidup didasar laut. Aku ingin melihat bulan purnama didalam lautan yang biru. Lautan yang warna biru nya sama dengan laut. Lautan yang suara deburan ombaknya membuat kita tenang. Jika aku menjadi makhluk laut aku sepertinya tidak perlu ke laut setiap harinya- Kim Mingyu

Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku ke laut Mingyu? Tidak adakah kau pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan? Kita harus belajar agar bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi- Jung Jaehyun

Mingyu sebaiknya berhenti lah melukis lautan. Kau tau kan kita bukan membuka galeri spesial laut? Aku pusing dengan banyaknya permintaan pengunjung tentang pergantian tema kita- Xu Minghao

Laut ini sangat mengerikan, aku selalu kesepian. Aku tidak ingat siapa aku dan Dari mana asalku. Aku sangat kedinginan saat ini. Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun sekarang. Seseorang tolong aku- Wonwoo


	4. perkenalan tokoh

Perkenalan tokoh

Mingyu Kim, 18 tahun seorang anak nelayan dan bisa di bilang pecinta laut.

"Perkenalan namaku Kim Mingyu usia ku 18 tahun. Aku memiliki Hyung kandung bernama Kim Jongin dan saudara tiri bernama Myoi Mina. Ayahku menikah dengan ibu Mina setelah perceraian nya dengan ibuku pada saat usiaku 7 tahun. Disini aku hanya tinggal dengan ibu tiri dan Mina saja. Ayahku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, karena ada badai saat akan menangkap ikan. Semua jasad rekannya di temukan kecuali jasad ayahku. Aku mencintai laut karena, hanya dengan melihat laut aku merasa seperti beban ku berkurang. Dan juga bukti aku mengunjungi ayahku setiap hari nya. Aku siswa akhir tahun, aku sedang bingung mencari universitas mana yang cocok denganku. Rencana aku mau masuk ke jurusan tentang kelautan pastinya. Tapi ibuku melarang ku berbeda fakultas dengan Mina. Karena ibu hanya bekerja sebagai penjual ikan. Aku dan sahabatku yang dari cina mencoba perolehan dengan bakat kami, yakni melukis. Satu hari kolega Minghao yang di Seoul meminta kami mengisi galerinya ya dengan imbalan yang lumayan untuk uang saku kami mengiyakan ajakan beliau. Semenjak itu kami yang mengisi nya dan kami membuka galeri sendiri di sini.

Jung Jaehyun

Perkenalkan namaku Jung Jaehyun, aku memiliki kembaran bernama Jung Chaeyeon. Aku sekelas dengan Mingyu dan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan dia semenjak kami SMP. Kecintaan nya dengan laut kurasa tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah mengapa dia selalu mengajakku ke laut. Aku jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari gadis cantik. Dan juga aku jadi diomeli ibuku karena tidak pernah belajar.

Kim Donghyuk

Salah satu teman Mingyu juga. Kami sama-sama anak pelayan dan juga orangtua kami single parents. Jadi aku juga ikut dengan dia mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tapi sebenarnya tujuanku adalah Mina. Meskipun Mingyu dan Mina memiliki umur yang sama. Tapi Mingyu selalu memperlakukan Mina seperti anak bayi saja. Aku tidak tau jika meskipun bukan ikatan sedarah mereka lebih erat dari saudara kandung. Mina sendiri adalah idola di sekolah kami bersama dengan Roa dan Chaeyeon. Kecantikan mereka setara dengan gadis-gadis sekolah Seoul.

Xu Minghao

Asalku dari Haicheng, Anshan dari Cina atau bisa di sebut Tiongkok. Aku pindah ke Seoul karena ayahku mengawasi cabang baru yang ada di Korea. Meskipun hidupku cukup bukan berarti aku hanya meminta segalanya dari beliau. Terbukti dari aku mengiyakan ajakan paman Wu untuk mengisi galerinya di Seoul. Aku sudah memiliki tunangan, bukan pertunangan tentang cinta. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan bisnis. Kami sudah bertunangan semenjak aku duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tunangan ku itu bernama Wen Junhui. Lebih tua setahun denganku, dia anak kuliahan dari universitas Peking. Tentu saja jurusan yang diambil bisnis.

Myoui Mina

Aku saudara tiri Mingyu, kami seusia. Ayah Mingyu menikah dengan ibuku pada saat itu. Setelah ayahku meninggalkan kami menikah dengan perempuan lain. Aku kurang nyaman apabila ibu mengharuskan Minggu terus bersamaku. Bahkan ketika aku mengajar balet pun Mingyu sering menungguiku.


End file.
